


A Seeker or Spymaster? Cole's first romance.

by Branwen_Merla



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Apples, Blushing, Confusion, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Ravens, Shyness, Well of Sorrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Merla/pseuds/Branwen_Merla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole becomes more human with the help of a mysterious stranger and, ofcourse, Varric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seeker or Spymaster? Cole's first romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend wanted me to do a Cole fanfic with my original character, I complied. 
> 
> I am, however, not good at writing these things (studying law makes you write, and think differently)... this being the case, I was a little skeptical of what she would think when I showed her. She squee'd. I guess she was happy with it?  
> She then insisted on me posting it so others could read.... bad idea on my part for agreeing? We will see.
> 
> Side note: separated by ~ means it's happening the same time. Unlike comics, cannot change back and forth panels :(
> 
> Hope you enjoy my first published work (but not the first written)! ^_^  
> *nervous laughter* please be kind!

A hand of Wicked Grace had just been dealt when the young blonde man stood up suddenly from the table.

“Cole?” The Inquisitor asks, putting down her mug.

“Singing. Sad, lonely. Cold. So very cold.” Cole says as he walks briskly out of the tavern, in the direction of the garden.

Inquisitor Lavellan places her hands on the table, standing from her seat. 

“I got this.” Varric says as he follows Cole out of the room. 

It is raining heavily outside as the two men open the doors to the small chantry garden. A lone raven is sitting, hunched in a red tinged puddle, shivering. 

“Singing is louder. Woman. Human? It’s unclear. It hurts.” Cole looks to Varric.

“I don’t hear any singing,” Varric replies as his eyes scan the garden. “You sure you didn’t just hear the bard? She could be having a bad day. These things happen, kid. If I had a silver for every mistake my friends have made, I’d be a very rich dwarf.”

Cole takes a step towards the bird, and tilts his head. “No, no mistake. There.” He says, pointing at the clump of black matted feathers.

Hearing voices, the raven looks up with a start and makes an attempt to take off with wet wings. Blood and water droplets splatter the ground. Cole slowly reaches out to the bird.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” He states, gently touching the ravens head, patting it. Its emerald green and royal purple flecked eyes stare up at him as he scoops it up carefully. Sheltering it from the falling rain, he takes it to Varrics room, as he doesn’t have one of his own.

Varric looks over Coles shoulder, as Cole removes his hat and places the dripping bird inside it. “Strange coloured eyes for a raven.” Varric comments. The bird looks at Varric and tilts its head. 

Cole places his hat in front of the fire place and looks around the room. The windows are all locked and the drapes are closed. “You will be safe here. Rest.” 

Taking this as a signal, the raven nestles in and closes its eyes.

**

Back in the tavern the last hand had been dealt as Varric regales the party of the riveting small story that had happened only moments ago. It wasn’t one of his most exciting tales, nevertheless people still enjoyed his telling of events. 

“Nightingale, I believe it is one of yours,” Varric said, ending the story.

“She is injured.” Cole added quietly.

“She?” Leliana asked, raising an eyebrow. “How do you know it’s a she?”

Everyone looked at Cole. “I heard her,” he replied in a whisper.

**

As the others turn in for the night, Varric, Cole, and Leliana armed with the closest thing she could grab to wrap the wounded bird in, returned to Varrics room. They opened the door, only to be greeted by a pale woman sprawled out on the floor seemingly asleep near the fireplace. She is naked only for Coles hat covering her hips, dry caked on mud, and a few raven feathers littering the floor and resting on her body.

“Well, this isn’t a bad sight to come home to.” Varric chuckled. “Though that explains the eyes.”

Leliana had a smirk on her face. “She is definitely not one of mine,” she said as she knelt over the woman and brushed her knotted black hair away from her dirt smeared face. “My, she’s beautiful.”

As quick as a flash a white hand shoots up and grabs Lelianas wrist. The woman’s eyes flick open, as she glares at Leliana. Lelianas free hand slowly reaches to her belt...

“Stop!” Cole’s voice rang out in the silent room.

Leli begins to feel something wet soak through her gloves. She looks at the hand grasping her wrist and sees it is covered in blood. Her eyes then drop to the woman’s body. With the caked mud slowly flaking away from the heat of the fire, Leli finally notices that the woman is covered in deep, bloody wounds.

“Get Solas!” She orders Varric, as the mysterious woman’s grip slackens, and her hand goes limp.

**

The light fades from Solas’ hands as he hovers them above the woman, whom is now covered with the crimson soaked, white drapery Leliana had grabbed for the bird. Leliana herself, however, wasn’t in the room. She thought it best if she looked into this strange woman, and how she came to be in Skyhold.

“She should be all right now.” Solas announced at the worried looking dwarf. “Your concern for strangers always amazes me, Varric.”

Varric frowned a little at the elfs words. “We can’t all be like you, Chuckles.”

***  
As the sun rises the following morning, Varric is awake early polishing Bianca. He has the company of the raven woman who has yet to speak, and has taken it upon himself to give her a nickname - as he has done so with the other people in his life. 

“Morning Chirpy. Are you ready for another story?” Varric asks. Leaning on the wooden table, the woman props her chin up on her hands and looks at him expectantly, her eyes gleaming with interest. Her naked body is covered by a golden silk blanket Varric had taken off his bed and given her. He couldn’t have her walking around in a bloodied drape, or worse, naked. Although he had never seen her smile physically, Varric believed she really enjoyed his stories.

She had stayed the night in his room, listening to his tales of his fellow comrades, Hawke, and other adventures. Then, when it had got too late, she had returned to rest near the fireplace wearing Coles hat. It made her feel safe.

Varric was half way through telling a story about Isabella, a bull whip, ten bandits, and a sea troll, when there was a loud banging on his chamber door. Crossing the room, he got to it only moments before it swung open with a bang.

“Sera! I told you to wait!” Lavellan barked.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. The dwarf was taking too long with his little legs.” Sera said, poking her tongue out at Varric.

“No manners.” Cassandra muttered, shaking her head. 

“Seeker, Buttercup, your Inquisitorialness, what can I do for you this fine morning?” Varric asks cheerfully.

“We want to see the bird! Or lady… no, wait, yes, bird works for both.” Sera says, rushing into the room. She looks around expecting to see something amazing, and only sees a shaking woman clutching Cole’s hat in the corner. “What? This frightened thing is her?” Sera asks with obvious disappointment, “Is that demon boy’s hat?”

Chirpy narrowed her eyes angrily, staring daggers at Sera.

“Leli said she was covered in wounds, maybe she will just take some time to trust people.” Lavellan suggested. Suddenly, pain shoots through her arm. The Anchor begins to glow a bright green as she collapses to her knees.

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra yelled as she rushed to her side. 

Chirpy stepped forward with interest. Cole’s hat fell to the floor as a green stream of light shot out of the anchor and into the chest of the woman. The flash of green caught the attention of the other party members in Skyhold, as they came bursting into Varrics room. A large energy wave pulsed outward, knocking them all over. A strong wind blew around the room, making those with a head of hair (And beard), billow in the gust. They all turned their attention to the cloud of circling raven feathers, where Chirpy once stood.

“SHE A MAGE?” Sera yelled to whomever could hear her over the sound of beating wings and gale force winds.

“NOT LIKELY.” Replied Dorian.

“IS SHE A DEMON?” Cassandra yelled to, presumably, Solas.

“NO!” He yelled back. “BUT THIS IS ALL RATHER INTERESTING.”

The cloud of feathers dispersed, and the wind died down. Everyone raised their heads to see Chirpy’s bare feet slowly touching the ground, the light jingling sound of silver chains filling the quiet room. Her black velvet, raven feathered, hooded cloak adorned with thin silver links, swirled slightly with movement. Her long onyx hair, no longer messy and matted, fell silkily over one shoulder - the other side pulled back with sleek raven feathers around the ears, like a Valkyrie. Her skin was still pale, but no longer muddy or smeared with dirt. Her eyes flickered open, glimmering gold, then resting on emerald green. Everyone had equal looks of shock, surprise, and curiousity as they picked themselves up off the floor. Ignoring the looks she was getting, she crossed the room to where Cole’s hat lay on the ground. Picking it up carefully, she approached the group and gently reached up to place it on top of Coles head. 

Still holding the brim of his hat, she stared deeply into Coles eyes and parted her ruby red lips, “Thank you.” She whispered.

“Did she just talk?!” Varric exclaimed, interrupting the pin drop silence in the room.

***

“We have extended all our resources and have come up empty handed. She has no history of ever existing.” Cullen reports to The Inquisitor at the War Table. 

“There are no records,” Josephine added.

“And my spies have given me nothing,” Leliana also tacks on. “However, we can keep an eye on her. She might be a very powerful ally.” 

“Or a danger to us all.” Cullen adds, his Templar side breaching the surface.

***  
_Sister Nightingale,_

_Several days pass and ‘Chirpy’ has not said another word. She has her own room now, which you already know, and only occasionally hears Varrics stories when she catches him in the tavern. Mostly keeps to herself. She subtly helps Sera with pranks and likes to listen to the bard sing._

_Have seen her turn into a raven and circle the keep, stopping only at nightfall. Patrolling, perhaps?_

_End report._

***

“Alright! Dealer bets first! 3 Silver!” Josephine laughs, starting the night’s game of Wicked Grace.

“Why is she the dealer again?” Cullen complains, having lost his armour in several games already.

“It doesn’t matter who deals, she’s as skilled as she is beautiful.” Dorian smirks, upping the bet.

“Well, I am Antivan.” Josie replies in a casual matter-of-fact way.

“Singing…” Cole stands from the table.

“This is all too familiar.” Blackwall remarks.

An enchanting melody fills the tavern.

“Wait, I hear it too.” Lavellan says with confusion. The party around the table starts nodding in agreement.

“Where is it coming from?” Cassandra asks. “The bard is resting tonight.”

Varric and Cole are the first to exit the tavern, the door slamming shut behind them. After realising the door is locked by an unknown force, the party conclude they aren’t meant to be out in the courtyard. Clustering around the tavern windows, the surreal scene before them outside made them stare in awe. 

“And you say she isn’t a mage.” Blackwall mumbles, eyes as wide as everyone else’s.

Pale moonlight lit the courtyard up like a stage. Blue stardust flickered in the moonbeams, as the water from the puddles rose into the sky in small droplets. Chirpys cloak twirled around her like a dress as she danced and spun around, singing the bewitching tune. Every now and then large droplets of water from the puddles would explode like fireworks in the air, littering the ground with smaller puddles. Where ever that dew landed, small flowers bloomed. She felt a presence behind her and turned, eyes glimmering gold. Staring directly at Cole, she smiled.  
~  
“Woah. Did anyone know she could smile like that?” Bull asks, not being able to look away from this rare sight.

Everyone shakes their head. Sera sits pressed to the window, eating a cookie.  
~  
Chirpys eyes turn back to green and the droplets fall to the ground. Everything is as it should be in the quiet, still courtyard – save for a few extra flowers and elfroot. She approaches Cole and wraps her arms around him.

“I like your hats.” She whispers into the crook of his neck, as she tightens her hold.  
~  
“Ohhh! This is getting good!” Sera exclaims excitedly, as she takes another bite of her cookie.  
~  
“Why is she pressing me with her body?” Cole asks Varric who is standing behind Chirpy, yet facing Cole.

“It’s called a hug, kid.” He replies, as he picks Coles arms up and wraps them around Chirpy.

“Warm, comforting. Safe…” Cole says, squeezing Chirpy slightly. She smiles softly.  
~  
“Did anyone else see that? I saw that!” Sera exclaims again, spitting cookie crumbs everywhere. Everyone turns to her instantaneously, with a finger to their lips.

“Shhh!” 

They turn their attention back outside.  
~  
“Don’t ruin the moment, kid.” Varric chuckles.

“It’s…nice.” Cole relaxes, closing his eyes.

***

“People watching again, Cole?” Lavellan asks, passing him on the stairs.

“Yes.” Was his only reply. 

She smiles at him and walks towards Cullen’s office.

The next to approach him was Chirpy. “May I join you?”

Turning a little pink, he shuffles over. Chirpy sits beside him, her pale legs poking out from the cloak and dangling over the edge. They sit in silence. Cole suddenly feels a weight on his shoulder. He glances over slightly and sees Chirpys head resting on him. She seems to have fallen asleep in the warm sunlight. Her silky black hair has fallen over her face, and Cole reaches up to move it. He looks at her napping peacefully, as he tucks the hair behind her ear.

“I saw that.” A voice behind him makes him jump a little.

“When I’m near her, I can’t hear them.” Cole mumbles.

Varric sits next to him. “That’s what it’s like to be human.”

Cole and Varric sit there in silence for a moment, before Varric notices Cole staring at the battlements. The Inquisitor and Commander Cullen share a kiss. Varric glances at Cole, who seems to be deep in thought.

“It’s a kiss.”

“Kiss?” Cole asks, tilting his head a little. Making sure not to wake Chirpy.

“You kiss someone you like.” Varric replies with a grin.

“…” Cole touches his lips. “…like?”

“Well sure, every good story has a love interest.”

Cole looks toward his shoulder and blushes a deep red.

Varric stands, with a knowing smile. “If you ever need my help kid, you know where to find me.”

**

“Is that Cole?” Cullen asks, staring out of the War Rooms window. The strategy meeting comes to a brief halt as three more people rush to the glass. “Is that Chirpy on his back?” He continues, as he squints into the sunlight.

Josephine giggles. “Look at that smile, she looks very happy doesn’t she?”

“Don’t they make just the cutest couple?” Leliana adds, whilst Inquisitor Lavellan and Commander Cullen exchange a pouty look over the top of the two giggling girls’ heads.

**

“Mmnn?” Chirpys eyes flutter open as Cole places her gently on the couch in her room.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.” She says as she smiles up at him with wide, bright eyes. “Won’t you stay?” She pats the couch next to her. He obediently sits down. 

Chirpy leans over him, to the fruit bowl near his head. Her face is close to his as he finds his eyes looking at her lips. He remembers the conversation he had only moments ago with Varric, and once again, turns a deep shade of red. Chirpy returns to the sitting position.

“Cole? Are you okay?” She asks, noticing his red face.

Cole’s shoulders twitch in surprise, as he lowers his hat a little to hide his face. “Yes.”

There is a long silence. A hand holding an apple obstructs Cole’s view of his lap. He looks up in confusion. “I don’t eat.”

Chirpy smiles softly, keeping eye contact. “I don’t need to either, or sleep. But I do. It’s what makes us human.” 

Cole considers her words, looking straight ahead.

“Here.” Comes a gentle voice from next to him, shattering his thoughts. He glances towards her to find her holding a piece of apple, cut with a dagger, in her perfectly manicured, pale white hand. He takes it from her and tilts his head. She cuts another piece and pops it into her own mouth. He observes, and slightly hesitantly, copies.

***

Another night had started with a vicious game of Wicked Grace. As the laughter died down in the second break, the party enjoyed their dinners whilst chatting about their adventures before The Inquisition. Dorian and Chirpy had offered to get the next round of drinks.

“Cole! You’re eating!” Exclaimed Lavellan, drawing the attention of the party members sitting nearby. They turned and stared at the demon boy, eating an apple.

“It’s what makes us human.” He answers with a smile. His eyes staring across the crowded tavern towards the bar, where two people were laughing, carrying drinks back to their table.

“You should talk to her.” Varric says, placing an arm around Coles shoulder.

***

“I know what she is!” Dorian yells excitedly, dashing into the room, waving a large, battered book above his head. Everyone in the war room turned to look at him. Without waiting for them to answer his outburst, he squeals in delight “She is one of The Makers ravens!”

“What?” The Inquisitor asks, eyes widening in disbelief. 

“You cannot be serious.” Solas sighs with exasperation.

Dorian drops the heavy book onto the war table with a thud. Dust flies off its pages into Solas’ face, as Dorian turns them slowly, a smirk playing on his lips – undoubtedly done on purpose. “According to the book, the maker had two pet ravens, much like the Divines right and left hand. One went to the Chantry of Night, disappearing in what we now call Tevinter, and the other stayed by his side.”

“Corypheus said he entered the Golden City and saw nothing, did he not?” Leliana ponders aloud, “what if she returned with him? Following him?”

“But who do we have? The Spymaster or the Seeker?” Blackwall asks.

The room fell silent.

Without wanting to hear more of the delusional talking, Solas left the room.

“Regardless, we have The Inquisitor, Hawke, and Chirpy! How can we lose?” Josephine laughs, breaking the tension in the room.

“We have not yet seen her fight.” Cassandra brings up point.

“But if she was a personal guard for the Maker and Andraste herself, or even a spymaster, surely she knows a thing or two.” Leli replies with a wink.

“Throw the grenade in first, let our troops follow.” Cullen mumbled.

**

“Go on!” Varric whispers as he pushes Cole towards Chirpys chamber door. Cole begins to fidget, so Varric knocks for him.

“Come.” A loud voice from the other side replies. The door opens.

“Cole?” Chirpy looks up from the fireplace, to see Cole standing still as a statue, head down. His big hat covering his face. “Are you okay?”

“You worry about me?” Cole asks with uncertainty.

“Ofcourse I do, silly.” Chirpy replies, crossing the room. She lifts his hat slightly to see his face. ‘Is he blushing?’ she thinks to herself, ‘must be the red of the fire reflecting off his pale skin.’ She shakes her head dismissively, her heart doing a flip at the possibility.

Cole hears her thoughts and swallows, his adams apple bobbing. “Varric looks at me like Rhys used to, a friend. You look at me like something else. Not a demon. Not like the others. You never did.”

Chirpys eyes widen. “Cole, why would I ever look at you like that?” She says as she cups his cheek, her face drawing closer, her eyes narrowing into a soft smile. “I-”  
The door opens with a bang. Cole and Chirpy pull apart quickly.

A scout runs into the room and salutes her. “Ser, you are requested in the Arbor Wilds.”

***

 **“These are but remnants, they will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows”** Corypheus laughs at the remaining forces guarding the elven ruin. They begin to retreat. Corypheus follows, triggering a trap. He explodes, but not without taking the resistance with him.

The Inquisitor, Morrigan, Chirpy, Cassandra, and Varric approach the scorched area. There is a noise behind them. As they turn, they see a Grey Warden corpse stand and crack open, spewing blood and black gunk.

“It cannot be!” Morrigan gasps.

“Across the bridge! Now!” Lavellan orders, everyone running for their life. Corypheus calls to his Dragon. Chirpy slows and comes to a stop, eyes facing the beast flying towards them. Cassandra and Varric are pushing the doors with all their might, closing them slowly.

“Chirpy!” Lavellan yells.

She looks over her shoulder to her comrades, her eyes changing gold. With a flick of her wrist, she slams the doors shut.

“No!” Varric yells as he bangs on the magically sealed doors. “What am I going to tell Cole?” He sighs as he slides down the door.  
~  
Her gentle smile turns into a maniacal sneer as she faces Corypheus and the dragon. 

**“You. You have no place here. Your Maker is gone.”** Corypheus bellows. **“I will not be stopped by the likes of you.”**

  
~  
“He… recognises her? Maybe Leliana was right. Maybe she did follow him from the Golden City, to stop him!” Lavellan gasps, as she widens her eyes.

Not able to see what is unfolding on the other side, all the party could do was listen.  
~  
The ground shook, the dragon has landed. It lets loose a deafening roar. Chirpy grins fearlessly as her hair flutters in its breath. She sees its gullet begin to shimmer. She knows the red lightning is coming.

“Heh.”  
~  
“Did she just… laugh?” Cassandra asks, ear pressed against the door.

“Oh, I like her.” Morrigan grins, leaning against a pillar and crossing one arm over the other.  
~  
With a swift motion, the water from the lake burst up like giant jets. Encasing Chirpy like a giant Tsunami, it froze in place, shielding her as the lightning hit. The dragon shattered the frozen wall with a swipe of its claws. Chirpy was no longer there.  
~  
“Do you think Cole will go all demony?” Lavellan asks Varric.

“He is more human now, but anger and loss can do strange things to a man.” Varric replied softly, hanging his head.  
~  
A whistle came from above. The beast craned its neck in time to see Chirpy let loose a few thousand sleek raven feathers.  
~  
“That noise… those were arrows.” Varric looks up with a start.  
~  
There was a pained and angry roar, as the dragon was peppered with sharpened arrow-like feathers, piercing its armour. It took to flight, as Corypheus bid it to retreat for now. He took a step toward Chirpy.  
~  
Something slammed against the door with enough impact to knock those down on the other side. Then all was quiet. The party strained their ears to hear anything on the other side, but there was nothing. With heavy feet, they began walking into the ruins.

*

Several days later, the party returns. Without Chirpy.

Cullen embraces Lavellan, as everyone crowds the courtyard. They look around, noticing one less person. 

“Chirpy?” Josie asks. There were exchanged looks, before the returning party shook their heads sadly. Josephine covers her mouth with a shaking hand.

Varric approaches Cole and places a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, kid. Just know she died a hero.”

“Who died?” Coughs a familiar voice above their heads. Half jumping, half falling from the Taverns roof, a black cloaked figure crumples onto the ground – accompanied by a bed of raven feathers.

“Ugh…” Chirpy grunts as she lands, holding her side. “Thought I could take him. Killed him a few times, but he kept respawning. Need the anchor.” Chirpy glances at The Inquisitor as she wipes the blood away from the corner of her mouth. “Had no choice but to run. I lost him. Though he already knows where Skyhold is-”

“You’re injured again.” Cole interrupts quietly, not making eye contact.

Chirpy smiles with the relief that he spoke to her. “Just a scratch. It’ll take more than that to kill me.” She laughs in a pain staked voice, winking to Varric.

“Well, I’ll be.” Varric shakes his head in disbelief. 

Cullen motions for Solas to heal Chirpy. 

“Thanks Solas.” She nods at him as he steps away. She begins brushing dirt off her cloak. Thin arms wrap tightly around her. Her vision obscured by a chest.

“Cole?” She asks, heart pounding with the sudden hug.

“I was… scared. Heart beats faster. Can only think of you and all their pain stops. Anger. Near loss. My pain, burning, aching. Yet warm, comforting. Wanting. Wanting to tell you… No. Words are not enough. I need to show you.” 

Cole loosens the hug and, with one hand around her waist, he uses the other to tilt Chirpys chin up. Her green eyes are misty as they stare into his. Closing his eyes, Cole presses his lips softly to hers.  
….  
…..  
……  
*Ahem* Cullen clears his throat, blushing profusely at the public display of affection. The couple tense, forgetting their surroundings.

“Curly, you ruined it.” Varric chuckles, seeing Cole jump away from Chirpy and going as red as Cullen. 

Sera throws a half-eaten plum at Cullen’s head. “We were watching the show!” She complains, as others begin to join in with the whining. The loudest being Dorian.

Chirpy smirks. She takes a step toward Cole, her hand circles the back of his head, fingers entwining in his soft blonde hair. With a seductive grin and swift movement, Coles lips were crashing against Chirpys once again, his eyes wide. Chirpy breaks the kiss to whisper against his lips, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “I’m just giving the crowd what they want.”

Cole blushes all the way up to his ears as he hears cheers erupt around them, along with the sound of slapping hands, high fiving. 

Chirpy slides her hands down Coles back as she plants another slow kiss on his surprisingly warm, soft lips. Cole surrenders to the loving kiss, wrapping his arms around her.


End file.
